Gokudera's Diary
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Thrust into the future, Gokudera Hayato makes a shocking discovery when he stumbles upon a diary left by his older self. Review :3


Gokudera was reading a book he found hidden in the Vongola hideout. It had been a couple days since their arrival in the future, just him and Tsuna. He sighed as continued reading, not bothering to look up when he heard the doors slide open.

"Ne Gokudera."

"What do you want, baseball nut?"

"What's wrong? You've been holed up here ever since you found that book."

"Shut the hell up! Leave me alone."

"~Hai." He turned to leave when Gokudera stopped him.

"What do you want, Gokudera?"

"What the hell happened to you and future me?"

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" he yelled as he pointed the writing in the book.

Yamamoto looked confused as the book was thrust into his face. All he could see was strange symbols.

"Gokudera, I don't know what that is."

"Shit! I forgot that this is G-writing," he rubbed his temples and then muttered, "I'll read it for you."

"Okay."

"_Takeshi and I stayed in tonight. He made sushi while I was reading a research paper on boxes and rings. I don't know why, but Takeshi loves to watch me read, he likes when I wear my glasses with my hair is tied up. He always has that goofy grin on his face when I tell him off,_"

Yamamoto froze. He knew what was coming next. Hayato didn't know that they were together in the future; he knew that it would definitely mean trouble.

"_even when I throw dynamite at him. But I do love him._" Gokudera stopped reading aloud. His face was red as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Explain to me what's going on here, Yamamoto. Why am I referring to you as 'Takeshi'? Why are we living together? Why the fuck am I in love with you?"

"Calm down, Hayato."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Gokudera. But my first name is 'Takeshi'."

"I know that! I meant the other things."

"Well, you see, umm," he scratched his head as he tried to think of an answer.

"Yamamoto, are we… boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

Gokudera slumped into a chair. He was so shocked at the news he heard. After a moment of silence, he stuttered out, "T-tell me how it happened."

"Ah, well, it just sort of did. I told you I liked you and you reciprocated my feelings. Shortly after that, we got together officially."

"Who knows about this?"

Yamamoto smiled shyly as Gokudera watched in horror. He clutched his heart as he whispered, "Everybody knows about us? Yamamoto, why does everyone know about us?!"

"Well, ah, you're not the most discreet person at night, Hayato."

"At night? Wha- Oh my God! We have sex?"

"Yeah, quite often actually," he stated with pride.

"What?" Gokudera looked traumatized. He looked at the Rain Guardian who was regarding him cautiously. He could see the affection the man held for him in his honey eyes.

"I should probably go now."

"Damn right you should."

_He loved me back. _Gokudera thought sullenly.

* * *

Later that evening, Gokudera was looking for the kitchen. He was pretty hungry since he skipped meals since they arrived. Unfortunately, he got lost after five minutes. While wandering, he noticed a nearby door. He heard Yamamoto's voice, he sounded angry. Gokudera listened to the conversation, wondering what could possibly cause the usually mellow man to snap.

"I said no!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, he doesn't love you the way I do."

_What the hell? _Gokudera thought.

"Yes he does."

"The man you fell in love with is gone. Gokudera Hayato doesn't want you. But Takeshi, I do appreciate you unlike him. I'm sure I can take care of you in ways he never could. I'm a better man than him."

"Hibari, it may be true that Hayato doesn't want me, but he will always be in my heart and I plan to remain faithful to him!"

_Tsk. You tell him, baseball nut! _

"How long are you planning to wait until you realize that he's never coming back?"

"I'll wait forever. But he will come back to me."

The door opened and Yamamoto walked out, he spotted the silver haired man and swiftly lifted him over his shoulder and entered a nearby room before Hibari could see. Gokudera struggled to escape Yamamoto's grasp, but it was impossible. His heart began to race as he began to feel intoxicated by Yamamoto's smell. After locking the door, he set Gokudera on the floor gently and looked at him inquisitively. Gokudera looked at him; he was way taller now, his honey colored eyes were hiding the pain of losing his lover, the scar on his chin. He loved this man? He loved him back?

Gokudera felt so confused. He sighed and looked around the room. There was a large bed at the center, two bedside tables; one littered with photos and with a baseball bat leaning against it, the other, neat with a couple books and one picture frame. He noticed a large piano in one corner,

"Where are we?" Gokudera asked, but slowly everything clicked into place. "Is this our room?"

Yamamoto nodded. He watched sadly as Gokudera wandered through the room.

"Yamamoto, what's this?" Gokudera asked holding up a small box.

Yamamoto looked at it; it belonged to his Gokudera so he could never open it, since his flame was incompatible. He raised his eyebrow and told Gokudera how to open it. After a bright flash of red light, he noticed a ring sitting in Gokudera's palm. He held it to his eye and inspected it, "It's a ring, there's something engraved in it. Umm….'_Baseball nut, I love you._'"

Yamamoto dropped to his knees. _Hayato_ _was going to propose to me._ The fleeting joy was replaced by the immense sadness that Hayato was gone. He would never get to accept his proposal, he would never get to marry his long time lover, and he would never see him again.

Gokudera looked at the man on the floor and decided it was time to tell the truth. He knelt next to him and whispered, "Yamamoto, I haven't been very honest with you," he took his hand and closed his eyes tightly as he shouted, "Yamamoto, I really like you! I always have."

Gokudera felt his lips softly greet his. He peeked at the man when he pulled away and was completely shocked. It was Yamamoto alright, but his scar was gone, he seemed shorter and his eyes held confusion. Pink clouds were diffusing when it hit Gokudera; it was the Yamamoto Takeshi from his time.

"Y-Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" Gokudera shrieked as he dropped his hand.

"Ah- I don't exactly know. I was hit with a purple bazooka from Lambo and I ended up here."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"That you like me? Yeah!"

"Well, I was lying!" he countered as he turned red.

Yamamoto pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I like you too, Gokudera."

"Baseball nut! I do not li-"

He was silenced by Yamamoto's lips. His kiss was hot and demanding, causing Gokudera to moan appreciatively. He could feel Yamamoto's smile. He growled out, "Stop smiling and kiss me, baseball nut!"

"~Hai" he replied as he promptly slipped his tongue into Gokudera's mouth.

* * *

Review! :3


End file.
